


Together Alone

by outside998



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Other, just some dumb stuff I came up with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outside998/pseuds/outside998
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Together Alone

They were finally alone. The entire day Chris was out fighting Noise with her comrades, and now her entire body ached and was begging for release. On the drive home, her mind wandered to her lover every other second. She wanted, needed to feel the warm embrace she was so familiar with.

She found her lover in the kitchen. A quick grab, a practiced twist, and soon the kitchen turned into a steaming love pit. It was wet, she was sweating from the heat. She felt the dampness of the air on her body, her lover almost boiling from desire. She let her lover slide through her fingers, delicately. The trust between the two was like they were of one being, both knowing what the other was thinking, feeling, doing. Her lover became soft under her influence, her movements almost melting her partner. She knew the time was almost ripe. Just a few more seconds.

And now everything went quick. She was ready, she wanted more. She wanted it all. She threw her lover on the kitchen table and threw herself onto the ready lover. She licked all over, trying to taste every inch. Her partner wrapped around her, the grip tight but gentle at the same time. And slowly, every second drawn out like it would be the last ones of her life, she could feel her partner fill her. The warmth, the length, caressed a part in her which has been screaming for affection and attention the entire day. The movements became steady, rhythmic. Again, and again, and again she felt her significant other fill her. Every time hitting just the spot to push her over the edge a little more. She could feel herself fall.

And fall she did. She could feel her partner’s sauce fill her up, the liquid love spreading out inside her, painting her insides. Ecstasy was washing over her in waves, making her moan in content and lick her lips. Bliss, nothing but bliss filled her thoughts. The fuller she felt, the emptier her partner got, until nothing was left. She knew they could both handle it. It was not the first time they gave themselves to each other.

Chris stepped away from the table, and with a smug smile and quite shaky legs, studied her lover. Or what was left, rather. Drained, dry, not a drop left in her opponent. She turned around and marched towards her bedroom. She will clean up the dishes tomorrow.

This was the best bowl of spaghetti she ever ate.


End file.
